


Beautiful, so wonderful

by 7years



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Chanhee makes a cameo towards the end, Domestic Fluff, M/M, i guess, idk how to title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7years/pseuds/7years
Summary: In which Seokwoo acts domestic and Juho gets an epiphany.
Relationships: Baek Juho | Zuho/Kim Seokwoo | Rowoon
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17
Collections: SO BEAUTIFUL FLASH ROUND, WIP OLYMPICS: WINTER 2020/21





	Beautiful, so wonderful

Juho’s not built for this. His body – no, the _human body_ is simply not made to endure this level of pain and agony. He grits his teeth to continue his task but it’s proving to be too difficult. He can barely open his eyes. A voice in his head reminds him that he doesn’t want to let Seokwoo down and a single tear rolls down his face.

“Seokwoo…” he calls out miserably.

“Yup, what’s— oh my god, Juho!” Seokwoo laughs at the sight of Juho’s misery. Juho whines in retaliation and Seokwoo immediately rushes over and gently takes the knife out of his hand.

“It’s okay, I’ll do it, yeah?” He nudges Juho away from the counter with his hip, and even through his tears Juho can see his reassuring smile. “Go wash your hands. But not your face!”

While Seokwoo takes over cutting the onions Juho runs his hand under the cold tap water, wondering how something so small and delicious can inflict so much pain. He sighs in relief when the sting in his eyes starts to subside thanks to the cooling effects of the water. When he dries his hands (and eyes) Seokwoo is already done with the onions, no glassy eye in sight.

“How is that possible?” Juho looks between the uniformly cut onions on the cutting board and Seokwoo’s serene face in astonishment. “You’re amazing!”

“Oh, thank you,” Seokwoo simpers exaggeratedly while pretending to tuck his hair behind his ears, and Juho can’t help his laughter even if he gently shoves Seokwoo on the shoulder. Seokwoo then explains how to handle the onions efficiently to avoid tearing up but Juho thinks it’s really just because Seokwoo is so damn tall that whatever tear-inducing fume the bulb releases doesn’t get into his eyes in the first place. But he still tries to pay attention to the lesson; it’s not every day that you get kitchen tips from Kim Seokwoo, and it’s a privilege even for Juho.

While Juho is pretty confident with his cooking skills (even if he tends to avoid cutting onions), watching Seokwoo in his kitchen makes him realize how a _great_ cook works. There’s efficiency, finesse, _style_. Seokwoo makes everything looks so effortless. And that’s why after observing Seokwoo swirling and tossing the contents of his pan with precise flicks of his wrist Juho attempts to do the same with the long beans he's sautéing.

“Ack-!”

He stares at the beans on the floor in disbelief before sheepishly lifting his gaze towards Seokwoo, whose smile wobbles in his attempt to control his mirth.

“Sorry.” Juho smiles in apology.

“No no it's okay! I spill food while cooking all the time!” Seokwoo, as always, tries to make him feel better even when he’s making a complete fool of himself.

Seokwoo turns down the heat on both of their burners and guides Juho on how to toss items in the pan neatly. After a couple of attempts where some more beans leap out onto the stovetop, he moves to stand behind Juho and grabs the pan handle right below the spot where Juho’s hand is holding it. The sudden proximity makes Juho's heart jump, but it only really starts racing at the sound of Seokwoo's voice so near his ears.

"No don't let go, feel how I do it.”

Juho wonders if Seokwoo knows his effects on him and is doing this on purpose. There is no way that this is an effective way to teach someone, especially when that someone is quite clearly infatuated with you and now can’t think of anything else besides how much they want to be even closer to you. Juho has to resist the urge to lean back into Seokwoo’s temporary hold.

“See? You can do it, no problem.”

Juho risks letting go of his self-control when he turns his face towards Seokwoo, and his worry is justified. Because now their faces are inches apart, and seeing the beauty of Kim Seokwoo up close is never good for his heart. It doesn’t help that Seokwoo’s face is canted _just so_ , with his smile warm and inviting. There's something in his eyes that tells Juho that he wouldn't mind – welcomes it, even – if Juho just leans in ever so slightly, and his other hand resting on Juho’s waist seems to encourage it too. Oh how Juho wants to give in to the temptation, but— “your garlic is burning.”

“Oh shit.” Seokwoo quickly detaches himself from Juho to tend to his pan. While the man tries to salvage his garlic and chicken Juho finishes his vegetables dish (with no further tossing). He checks that the rice is done and after getting the okay from Seokwoo he goes to Chanhee’s room to let him know that lunch is almost ready. Chanhee’s exam season is approaching and Seokwoo being the kind roommate that he is has taken it upon himself to make sure the boy gets good food when he’s around. It makes Juho wish he has Seokwoo as his roommate too.

 _Nope._ Juho inwardly shakes the thought off. They’re not at that stage yet.

He returns to the kitchen to Seokwoo bending over the soup pot and all other pans had been cleared from the stovetop.

“Juho, come try this.” Juho dutifully goes over to his side as he stirs the broth with a spoon before lifting the spoon up. He gently blows on the steaming soup and Juho comes closer, hoping the soup won't spill. “It's a bit hot,” Seokwoo warns while bringing the spoon towards Juho’s mouth. It's hot indeed, but it doesn't burn his tongue.

“What do you think?”

What does Juho think? It's wonderful of course. It's fragrant and warm and simply delicious. Surely Seokwoo already knows all that. But his smile as he waits for Juho’s feedback is not that of someone wanting a confirmation to his awesomeness. He genuinely wants to know Juho’s opinion. And that’s one of the things that Juho loves—

“I love you.”

Juho watches how Seokwoo’s smile falters for a second to reveal his surprise over the confession but it promptly reappears, only slightly different than before. Juho understands the shock. He had never said it before, not in those exact words. But Juho loves him. It’s so clear to him now. And he doesn’t care that it hasn’t been long since they’ve started dating, or that he’s saying this in Seokwoo’s kitchen, in front of a pot of soup. He wants Seokwoo to know.

“It’s okay, you don't have to say–” Juho’s sentence is cut off by a spoon to his lips. The back of the same spoon that fed him soup earlier is lightly pressed against his lips.

Seokwoo seems to only realise his action after seeing Juho lifts his eyebrows in surprise. “Oh sorry!” He puts the spoon away on the counter. “I… I didn’t think— Oh Juho you have no idea how that makes me feel.” He smiles again, looking more beautiful and radiant than ever, and Juho is drawn by the way his eyes crinkle with joy. It makes his chest feels light with hope and happiness. And when Seokwoo steps in closer and cups his face tenderly Juho draws in a sharp breath in anticipation.

“I love you too,” whispers Seokwoo.

* * *

If someone were to ask Chanhee what eating lunch with Seokwoo and Juho is like, he would say it strangely feels like having a meal with your parents, if you’ve only known one parent for a while but he has a love interest who recently always comes by the house and treats you like his own kin but you’re still not sure how you feel about the two of them being together but they look so happy and you want to give them your blessings but you also kinda don’t want them looking at each other like that in front of your rice.

Chanhee tries to keep his head low while he gobbles down his lunch. Seokwoo chides him for eating hastily like that but he gives them an excuse about meeting Youngkyun at the library later (which is true, only they’re meeting in the evening) and quickly washes his own bowl so that he can leave the kitchen.

When he eventually returns to the kitchen to get some water and finds Seokwoo and Juho kissing in front of the sink Chanhee decides – while swiftly and quietly making a u-turn back to his room – that Seokwoo deserves the happiness and he hopes Juho will stick around if he can give him that. He also hopes he will never catch them kissing ever again because parents PDA, man. _Eww_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This was inspired by So Beautiful's [music video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kSaayYTLKi8) as well as the [MV making video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=10gqL4EbydU) ^_^


End file.
